


Rich Flavor

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-11
Updated: 2003-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Jayne is Curious.





	Rich Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Rich Flavor

## Rich Flavor

### by Kellygirl

Rich Flavor  
Author: Kellygirl  
Email: kelly_girl1232003@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Jayne/Simon  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me which is a good thing since I'd just sit around all day watching them and sighing. Joss and ME own and maintain. FOX=cracksmoking monkeys Feedback: Much appreciated  
Spoilers: Not really, a tiny one for The Train Job Notes: Thanks to Grey Bard and Max for the betaing and encouragement Takes place after "The Train Job" 

Jayne wonders sometimes about the Doctor. The look on his face when Jayne had said he wasn't part of the crew just cause he was medic. The look he'd get when something confused him or he wasn't sure how to respond to something. Jayne watches through the windows, feeling better now that the drugs were out of his system. The rough man had to admit the doc was kinda pretty with his pale skin and blue eyes. Jayne wants to hold him down and run his fingers through his hair. He figures one day he'll get the chance and then he'll see if Doc can hold on to that prissy and smug demeanor. He just didn't know what fun Jayne was planning for him. Following a sudden impulse, Jayne figures it's time to let him know. 

When he steps into the infirmary the merc sees Simon straighten and turn around. He was getting good at knowing what the doc was thinking by his facial expressions. Nobody probably paid much mind but Jayne saw everything, observed people, places and how to get away from both. Now the other mans' facial expression holds caution and a little fear. Jayne liked that. Like the predator he is he walks up to Simon and invades his personal space. 

"That was quite a risk you took earlier, drugging me and all. You're not as timid as you want us all to believe are you?" Simon backs away from him but is stopped by a cabinet. Jayne moves closer and traps him by placing his arms on either side of the now flustered doctor. Before the doctor can offer any lame excuses Jayne kisses him. When he gasps Jayne uses it as an opportunity to dive into his mouth and taste the softly moaning man. Jayne feels Simons' hands come up to grip his wrists and he considers whether he will let him go if the younger man starts to struggle. He frowns when he feels the doc start to push his hands away but then he pauses. Jayne continues to lick and lap at the pretty mouth under his. He silently groans when the doctor starts to kiss him back. Jayne presses closer, greedy for contact and feels the erection pressing into his thigh and moves even closer. He knows when Simon feels his hard-on the way his hips shift and rub against Jayne as if begging him. He stops kissing the doctor, letting them both breathe. 

"Damn, I knew you'd be all hungry for it." He looks around frantically. He doesn't want to rut right there in the middle of the floor where anybody walking by could look in the window. He knows Mal or Zoe might get protective of the younger man and he was not in the mood for a lecture about leaving the pretty doctor alone. He drags Simon to the doctors' room and shoves him inside. Safe away from nosy crewmates Jayne backs the doctor against his door and moves in so he can lick his neck. He's never tasted anything like the rich fancy boy writhing against him and he wants more. Jayne can feel heat coming off both of them and knows something had to be done fast. He raises his head to look at the other man and smiles at the shock and need he sees. Oh, yeah he's hooked. Wonder what else that pretty mouth can do? Jayne is suddenly eager to find out and unbuttons his pants and growls to Simon, 

"Get on your knees." He smiles when he drops leisurely to his knees and peels Jaynes' pants down. He curses when Simon licks him and then starts to try and deep throat him. Damn, if I knew he could do this, I never would have protested him and his sister being on the ship. Usually Jayne closes his eyes when he's getting sucked off. He likes to concentrate on the sensation but as he looks down at Simon he can't close his eyes to the oh-so-polite doc kneeling before him getting his knees dirty. He hisses when teeth scrape along his head and groans when a tongue twirls slowly along the length of his cock. He continues to look as the doctor uses his lips, tongue and throat muscles and makes Jayne come. He almost gets hard again when Simon swallows like the taste of him is Christmas and his birthday rolled into one. Jayne pulls the smug man up and tangles his hand in the pretty hair, kisses him fiercely and moves his hands over the slender man. In a haze of want, he rips the vest off, ignoring the flying buttons, and then does the same to the white shirt underneath. His eyes linger on the smooth chest that is revealed and he grows harder. No flaws that he could see but he'd have to rip the docs' pants off to be sure. After getting the prettiest boy he's seen in awhile naked, Jayne takes off his own shirt and steps out of his pants. He grabs Simons' arm and pulls him over to the bed, sits down and has Simon straddle his hips. They kiss and Jayne begins to slowly stroke the other mans' hard length. He smirks when Simon starts to roughly kiss him; he chuckles when he starts to thrust his hips, pushing his cock faster into Jaynes' callused hands. 

"You got any lube around here doc? You look so gorram fuckable right now that I got a powerful need to see you ride me." Jayne watches as Simon stops his thrusts and nods his head towards a little nightstand. Jayne stretches and opens the drawer not wanting to move the doc off his lap. He finds the lube and starts to slick himself up. He looks at the now silent man and notices he is blushing. How the hell he could blush after that spectacular blowjob Jayne didn't know. He frowns as a thought occurs to his heated brain. 

"You ever been this far? You been had before?" At the doctors hesitant nod, he growls, "Well, why the virgin act? You having second thoughts or what?" Jayne stops frowning and a look of disbelief appears on his face at the whispered reply that it had been awhile for the handsome man and he'd been told that he wasn't any good at this part of sex. Jayne finds that hard to believe. Must be more idiots living on the core planets than he'd thought. Not used to offering reassurance Jayne did what came natural and bluntly tells the truth. 

"Bullshit, doc. I bet you're good as it can get." He rubs the lower back of the man he plans to be inside of in about two minutes. 

"I want you and you want me so ain't no way this is going to be bad. Just relax and do what will give you the most pleasure, just like I plan to do." Jayne kisses him quickly and starts to prepare him so he can watch the doc ride him. He lifts the aroused mans' hips and slowly pulls him down onto his cock. He concentrates so he won't come right then and there from the heat and tightness. The mercenary, who is used to dominating every sexual encounter, drops his hands and let Simon set the pace. He returns to the abandoned hard on and starts to pump in rhythm to the doctors' movements. While that hand was busy he uses his other hand and grabs Simons' neck and pulls him closer to his hungry mouth. He sucks hard on the damp flesh and is tempted to bite. He settles for a mark that will be visible tomorrow. He grins at the sounds coming from Simon. When he looks at him Jayne knows he won't last much longer. He's so tight and he rides the bearded man like he won't ever stop. 

At the sudden contractions squeezing his cock Jayne groans, curses and comes. He feels the warm liquid of the docs' orgasm on his hand and immediately satisfies his curiosity by licking his hand. When the doc tries to get up off his lap he grabs his hips and holds him where he is. 

"And where do you think you're going? Didn't say we was done did I?" Jayne was floating and after his earlier seeming surrender the doc was back to looking prissy and distant. Even with the shadow of a bruise staining his neck he seems to be looking at Jayne like any moment he will throw him a coin and tell him to get out. 

Looking at the chest of the man on his lap Jayne wonders where the boy got such a nice set of muscles. He licks a slow path from the middle of the docs' chest to his throat loving the salty hot taste and wonders if the doc will let him take a lick at least once a day. Jayne looks into confused blue eyes and sees desire; not the polite look his eyes usually hold. He smirks because the man looks like he's had a good tumble. Jayne lifts him off his lap and stands up. He kisses Simon and lets his tongue linger trying to absorb all the flavor it can. When the doc puts his hands on his shoulders and kisses him, hard and eager he brakes away from the kiss but continues to hold him. He presses them closer and feels the docs' response harden against his thigh. 

"Looks like you like to kiss doc. Let's see what else you like." He swings them around so the younger man is against the bed and then Jayne pushes him backwards. When he lands on the bed Jayne arranges him how he wants, with the doc sitting up, his back resting on the headboard, his legs spread. Damn, he looks good, all pale gold and shadows. Jayne lies down on his stomach between the docs' legs and immediately begins to lick the hard-on that beckons him. When the doc starts to moan and move his hips Jayne places his hands on the thighs beneath him and holds him down. He would have never figured the wanted man would taste this good or that he could make the sounds he was currently making. He continues to lick and suck, anticipating the coming orgasm where he will be able to relish the flavor that the cock in his mouth hints to him. 

Jayne let his eyes roam over the sleeping man as he pulls on his pants. When the doc had come he'd keened Jaynes' name loudly then had lain there helpless and let Jayne continue to lick every drop he could coax from his body. He'd been so still that the only way Jayne had known he was conscious was the way his body occasionally shivered and the very low moan he'd give off every minute or so. When the merc had finished his slow licks, Simon had rolled over on his side and went to sleep. Jayne hadn't minded. He figured the doc was pretty worn out and he had some stuff he needed to do anyway. With his clothes back on Jayne pulls up the covers on the doc and leans down to whisper in his ear. 

"Next time I plan on tasting every inch of your body and making you scream til you're hoarse." He smiles as Simon opens his eyes and sleepily looks at him, smiles, then goes back to sleep. He looks so fuckable at that moment but Jayne figures Simon looks like that about 90% of the time. He'll give the tired man time to rest up. Jayne walks out knowing the next time he sees the doc he'll be back to being all prissy and polite but that's fine. Jayne knows he can put up with all that since he is the only one on the ship that knows how the doc acts with his clothes off and how good he tastes. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
